Field of the Invention
Embodiments presented in this disclosure relate to generating a vortex to provide tactile sensation, and more specifically, to provide a tactile sensation corresponding to an object or event in a visual presentation.
Description of the Related Art
Tactile (or haptic) feedback has evolved to provide a user with various tactile sensations. In many applications, tactile feedback is used to further immerse a user in a virtual environment or visual presentation. That is, tactile feedback may be used to create an augmented reality where the events occurring in the visual presentation (e.g., a video game, movie, television program, and the like) physically affect the real world.
Tactile feedback may be provided using vibration, force, motion to the user, electromechanical systems, and the like. For example, a game controller may include a vibration system for simulating when the user has driven off the road when playing a driving simulator. Other feedback techniques may rely on providing tactile feedback across an open space. In one example, a tactile feedback system may use a jet or column of air to simulate riding in a convertible or flying in a hang glider. Recently, ultrasound has also been used to provide feedback by issuing sounds waves that constructively interfere at points where tactile feedback is desired—e.g., on a user's hand. However, using jets of air or ultrasound does not convey tactile sensations accurately at long distances—e.g., more than a meter. For example, the user may have to be less than a meter away from the ultrasound emitter in order for the user to feel the tactile sensation. In addition, using a jet of air may not provide the desired resolution for providing the tactile feedback at a specific point. A jet of air begins to disperse just a few millimeters after leaving a confined area such as a nozzle. Thus, if the system is attempting to simulate tactile feedback at only a small location—e.g., a portion of the user's hand that is only a few square centimeters—the jet of air may be incapable of focusing on the small area. Accordingly, these techniques have limitations that reduce their effectiveness for many applications where a tactile sensation is transmitted over a distance.